Diamonds In Flight
by DiamondAir
Summary: Max is kicked out of the flock. She finds a new one and goes to Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Diamonds in Flight reposted. I described the characters except for Max and Changed Diamond to the more fitting name of Sapphire.**

We were flying. Enjoying the feel of the sun. It was always amazing, to fly above the clouds and over the tree tops.

"Max, can we go north?" Sapph asked. His full name was Sapphire, but that was too much of a mouthful.

***Flashback***

"_Max." Fang said. I caught something in his voice, contempt? "We want you to leave."_

_I was shocked. I had raised them, and they wanted to get rid of me?_

"_Max," I flinched at the hostility and hatred in Angel's voice. "We always get attacked with you around."_

"_Give us the Max Card, Max." Nudge said. "We deserve it more than you; we worked our hands off for you."_

_So that's it, they wanted it, huh?" Well they're not getting my Credit Card._

"_Get her." Angel screamed. "She's trying to get away."_

_I ran dodging Gazzy and Iggy and their looks of hatred. I was crying, the great and untouchable Maximum Ride was crying. I took off from the ground. I beat my wings and poured on the speed. Turning the world around me blurry with speed and tears._

***End Flashback***

Three years had passed since then, and I had saved my new flock from the School in fit of rage that I had after I left. On the plus side we had all gone through a power growth spurt and Sapph was expecting another when he got older. The new flock is made of:

Me (Max) -17- earth element, supersonic flight, telepath (thousands of times stronger than Angel's), disembodied voice in my head (You can get them for cheap at Wal-mart or Target), and teleportation.

Sapph (Sapphire) -10- air element, can project images, and can turn drawn symbols to power. He also thinks of me as his mom. His powers grow and weaken with the phases of the moon (Blue Moon x10 strength). He is about four foot eight, and had brilliant blue eyes. His hair and wings were an unexplained anomally, they were both blue. His eyes were ocean blue and his wings were sapphire blue, hence his name.

Tide -16- water element, can talk to animals, empathic (can manipulate and read emotions), and can breathe underwater. Loves fashion and her favorite model is Sapph. She is about six foot five, has green eyes, white wings with black tipped feathers, and red-blond hair.

Mike -15- light element, can see the future, project pain, and he can project force fields. He is about six foot eleven, had brown eyes, had dark brown wings, and dark brown hair.

Luke -16- dark element, can feel a tug towards what he is hunting, can make plants grow, and shape-shift into a rattle snake. He is six foot ten, has green eyes, black hair, and light brown wings with black specks.

Orchid -16- fire element, can project pure heat, project numbing in the mind and body, and she has an excellent feel for escape. She is six foot three, has hazel eyes, light brown blond hair, and white wings with black specks.

"Max." Sapph complained. I looked back at him. "Can we land, my wings are tired." The kid had taken Angel's place in my heart, and he had absolute trust in me which made me love him all the more.

"Okay, we can land in ten minutes." I turned to look at the rest of the flock. "We can spend a few days on the Olympic Penninsula." They all cheered.

Ten minutes later we saw a small clearing and chose to spend our stay there. We all tucked our wings in except Sapph he left his wings out a little, just enough so that they would be barely noticeable, but far enough out to make a quick getaway. Before I had blown the school up the whitecoats had experimented on him to try to turn his wings invisible. It had the opposite effect, it made them more noticeable, turning them blue.

"We're going to sleep here right Max?" Tide asked. It was her way of saying 'can I give Sapph a makeover?'

"Yes, tomorrow we can go and see the geysers and hot tubs." I said. A small smile crossed my face, I hopped Sapph liked what I helped Tide make for him.

"Yes!" Tide said as Luke came to sit next to me. "Sapph come here I have these cute ear clips for you to wear." Dia ran. Luke and I have been dating on and off for about a year now.

By common consent the rest of us could help but it was mostly between Tide and Sapph. Tide could only read his emotions, and Sapph could only create insubstantial pictures of himself to escape. I wanted Tide to put the clips on so I shook the earth enough to trip him. He would not have been able to escape for long because he was younger than us, so he had less stamina.

"Max." he complained as Tide picked him up. "Why?"

"You'll see." I replied.

"Since you were caught can you won't mind if we help Tide will you Dia?" Orchid asked. She and Mike had come up when he had been caught. It was always like this, Mike would change Sapph into his new clothes, and Tide and Orchid would apply the make-up. Why did he need make-up anyway?

"Do you hear that?" Luke asked.

I turned and heard a faint buzzing sound. "Yep. Let's go while the others are distracted." He nodded.

The Flyboys had found us again. Luke and I took them out in about 10 minutes. I tore them apart with my earth abilities, and Luke blinded them with darkness and used the flaw on the back of their necks causing them to collapse. The only thing that said we were in a fight was a few cuts and scrapes.

**Please review. The next chapter will be lengthened.**

**DiamondAir**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Diamonds in Flight reposted. This chapter has been lengthened.**

We walked back to the clearing and instantly were surrounded by the flock. They assaulted us with questions and we told them about the flyboys.

"I hate those things why can't they leave us alone?" Orchid said.

"We are their experiments." Sapph said. "It's sad but it is true. To them we are lower than a pet, just gunk on the bottom of their shoe."

"We're not gunk." I said. "You are more important than a whole world of whitecoats."

"Well let's not get down." Tide said. "Sapph I have the ear clips." She pulled out two sapphire chains. They were like earrings but had a thin chain that connected to a clip that curled up to the top of his ears. I had no idea where Dia developed his obsession with these things but they kept him happy.

There was a small crack, like the snapping of a twig, behind us. I looked over the flock. Thank goodness they had their wings in, and spun around to face the intruder.

He stood just beneath the trees and watched us silently. He had dark hair and gold eyes. Every instinct screamed Eraser. Behind him a girl stepped out she looked a little younger than us and she had brown eyes and hair.

"Who are you?" The Eraser asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I asked first." The Eraser replied.

"So?" I said.

"So you're supposed to answer." A blond Erasery chick sneered.

"I repeat, so?" I nearly snarled back. Their minds were foreign. Their thoughts, well except for the brown hair girls, were all extremely fast. Like they had at least twenty thoughts going at a single moment.

"We all live near a nearby town." What looked like the leader said. He looked around thirty, wait that couldn't be right. Erasers never lasted that long, they were all at least under twenty.

"Do you think that they're Erasers?" Orchid asked having reached the same conclusion that I had.

"They could be. I'm not sure. They look like them but that one is older than every other one we've seen." I replied.

"Erasers?" The big bearlike one asked. They also had sharper ears. "The bright pink things on the end of pencils?"

"We need to go." Luke said looking pointedly at me. I nodded.

"We have somewhere we need to be." I said slowly backing up. The flock followed my lead.

"Let us take you back." The oldest woman there said.

"No thanks we know the way back." Mike said.

We were about to disappear back into the trees when they moved forward. "Onala." I said and we turned around quickly running into the trees. When they were out of sight we took off.

My wings flapped against the air. The wind blew from behind us so we flew even faster, all thanks to Sapph. In no time we were over a small town called Forks. I took stock of the town. Small, concealed, and the surrounding geography were easily fortifiable.

We quickly got a large house outside the edge of the town and I enrolled us for high school a.k.a. not hell but close.

**Please review. Next chapter will be a long one and I shouldn't have to make any more changes.**

**DiamondAir**


End file.
